


Devour

by sippingchai



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingchai/pseuds/sippingchai
Summary: He's gotta treat you right.





	Devour

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but gratuitous smut. You've been warned.

 

He knows how to take care of you. He always does. So when he asks you how your day was during dinner and you explain how long and stressful it was, it didn’t surprise you when he pulls you out of your seat to lead you to the bedroom. The second glass of wine you just poured is also in tow because, well, you’re not going to let it go to waste.

“Really?” he chuckles as you take a long sip and set the glass on nightstand. The corner of your mouth pulls into a smirk and you shrug at him. You’re almost too tired to care at this point and you’re ready for whatever he has in store for you.

His hand comes up to cup the side of your face and his lips find yours. This kiss itself is short and sweet, then his lips move to the corner of your mouth before peppering kisses across the rest of your face. His nose grazes against your cheek as his lips travel and the sensation sends a shiver down your spine. The gasp you let out lets him know.

“Does it feel nice?” he asks in between kisses as he makes his way below your ear. There’s a particular spot his tongue swipes against and you can feel your knees go weak as a moan slips out. “I take that as a yes,” he huffs against your pulse, laving at it in the process. The heat you’re starting to feel radiates from your body and you need to get rid of clothing now. You start to lift the hem of your shirt up but he wraps a hand around your wrist to stop you.

“Let me take care of you,” he bites his lip as he pulls you closer to him so he can slip his fingers under the hem of your shirt. He lets his fingers trail up your sides, bunching the fabric in his hands as you lift your arms above your head. Once the shirt is off he tosses it behind him and his hands make their way to the zipper of your pants. He lets them linger while he gazes back at you for approval. You nod your head in response, that tired smile of yours also reassuring him to continue.

“How are you gonna take care you me?” you ask him, arousal in your voice as you wet your lips. Shawn only smiles as fingers deftly work to undo the button of your pants and pull the zipper down before he slips them down your legs, kneeling in front of you in the process. Your pants soon join you top on the floor somewhere and Shawn just sits there taking in every inch of you. His gaze is one of adoration, with his his lips parted and eyes entranced.

You bring a hand down to his face, letting your fingers trace his cheek and his gaze meets yours. Your heart swells in your chest when you think about just how much you need each other and moments like this only reaffirm that. He presses his lips into the palm of your hand before he stands back up, his hands settling on your hips as he guides you back to the bed.

A giggle erupts from your throat as you fall back onto the bed scooting up so you’re propped against the pillows. Shawn follows suit as he crawls up the bed and over your body with a look in his eye that looks so sinful that you find yourself pressing your thighs together. This doesn’t go without notice as he lowers his mouth to your collarbone and places another wet kiss on it. 

He’s on his elbows and knees as he mouths at your skin. The lack of any contact drives you nuts. You want him on you, or better yet,  _ inside _ you. So while he continues working on your other collarbone, you snake your arms around his back in an attempt to pull him closer to you, but he resists.

“Shawn,” you whine out. He pulls back a little to look at you and there’s smug look on his face you want nothing more than to wipe off.

“I told you I’m gonna take care of you. You just need to be patient,” the words ghost over your lips before his make contact with them again, this time his tongue pushing through to find yours. His hands then roam across your stomach making you press yourself against him for more contact. He’s swallowing up the moans that leave your mouth as one of his hands travel up your back to the clasp of your bra. In one fluid motion he unclasps it and it joins the rest of your clothing on the floor.

His mouth is searing as he teasingly licks at your left nipple before taking it into his mouth. You let your hand trail up the back of his neck before taking hold on the soft locks, pressing your chest up further into his face. You can feel the groan in his throat vibrate through your chest and you need him to do the same thing between your thighs. 

His hands soon join in as he squeezes at the soft flesh. He sucks on the sensitive bud one last time before releasing it and his attention goes to the other breast that’s been neglected. The number of times his mouth has brought you pleasure is endless and by now you just want his mouth all over another sensitive area. His fingers play with your other nipple, twisting the stiff peak between his fingers. The sensation of his mouth and fingers working over your breasts makes you arch your back again as he chuckles at your actions.

“Oh god,” you keen out. “Just stop teasing me already,” you’re just about breathless when he pushes himself off you, his brow raised in amusement.

“Do you really want me to stop?” It’s a challenge if you’ve ever heard one.You suck in a deep, shaky breath because  _ no _ , you don’t want him to stop. You want him to keep touching you the way only _ he _ can.

“That’s what I thought,” he laughs before he lowers he head again. He lips find their way to the valley between your breasts as he starts littering open mouthed kisses across your skin. He takes his sweet time as he leaves them across the expanse of your stomach. Your body feels like it’s about to burst as you buck your hips trying to get something. Anything, really. There’s a frustrated sigh that quickly turns into a moan when he starts sucking on the tender skin right below your belly button.

He nips and licks at the skin the further down he goes, and the one place you want it most is already wet and waiting for him. Inch by inch, he gets closer to the hem of your panties and you’re starting to pant at his ministrations. His lips travel long the hem, leaving those open mouth kisses along the way while you squirm in anticipation. His grip tightens on your hips as he holds you still while he kisses his way down to your aching core. 

It’s not just his lips that you feel, but his face as he nuzzles into your pussy and he lets himself overwhelm his senses with you. The fabric of your panties is the only thing separating you from him. There’s no denying how wet you are. You can hear him as he continues to kiss you through the now soaked fabric. You want more, you need it, as he traces his nose up and down your slit, circling around your swollen nub before he kisses it. You can’t control yourself as the sweet sounds he loves to hear spill out of you with each lingering kiss. He doesn’t stop kissing it either, placing quick pecks that do nothing but frustrate you because you need that constant pressure of his tongue.

You hear him comment about how wet you are, but all of your focus is on resisting the urge to play with your clit. Shawn still has your hips pinned to the bed as he continues to kiss and nuzzle you in the most intimate way. You can feel yourself throbbing and it drives you crazy how much he’s drawing it out. The way your eyes a cinched shut and how labored your breathing is tells him what he needs to know. He releases his grip from your hips there’s sigh of relief you let out as you lift your hips up to meet his mouth. You can feel his hands splay out over the inside of your thighs as he pushes them up to open you up to him.

“Shawn, I can’t…” he cuts that thought off when he swipes his flattened tongue across your covered clit and  _ sucks _ . There’s a cry that chokes out of you from the delicious friction as your grip tightens on his hair. His tongue makes slow broad strokes from your entrance to your swollen nub and you don’t know how much more of this you can take. He keeps working it over with his mouth, flicking it with his tongue before lapping it up. You keep grinding your hips to his face as he mouths at you through the fabric and when he finally presses his tongue against your entrance with his nose rubbing your clit you feel yourself snap.

He doesn’t give you time to recover as his finally slips your panties off your legs, his hands hooking under your knees and pushing them up. You’re finally able to get a good look at him and see how swollen and wet his lips are.

“I’m not done,” is all he says before he lowers his head back between your thighs and sucks your lips into his mouth. He can feel you trembling underneath him from the direct contact he’s finally giving you. You want him to devour you and he does. To him, you deserve to be. His tongue is a fucking  _ godsend _ as he drags it up your slit, rubbing circles at your entrance before swiping it up.

He’s enjoying this just as much as you are. Feeling the soft wetness of your pussy on his tongue makes his cock ache for you. That tongue of his dances along your folds while his fingers spread you open right before his tongue slips inside.

“Fuck, Shawn.  _ Fuck _ ,” it’s a curse you repeat over and over as his tongue works its way inside you. You find yourself getting pushed closer to the edge by his mouth and tongue, only making you grind your hips harder against him. He groans against you as he starts making long, broad strokes from your entrance to your clit, his pace never faltering. 

Without any warning he slips his middle and ring inside you and your hips thrash wildly underneath him. He lets them curl inside you while he laps at your nub while your stomach clenches from the immense pleasure he’s giving you. You’re a mess and you know it, but you love what he’s doing to you to care.

You mean to tell him that you’re close but all that comes out is a dragged out moan and he knows you’re almost there. He keeps lapping at you while he fucks his fingers into you. You can feel yourself losing any control you had of your body as your orgasm unleashes itself from you and your entire body shakes. Seeing you come undone is something Shawn lives for and in this moment, he is living for it. That tension you were feeling has finally been released.

“That’s it, Sweetheart. Keep coming,” Shawn praises as he keeps working his fingers harder in and out of you, letting you ride your orgasm out.

Eventually, the clenching around his fingers stops and he removes them from you. He brings them up to his mouth to clean and he hums at the taste. You don’t know how, but he’s still fully clothed, yet you can see the bulge of his cock straining through his jeans. You lick your lips at the thought of his cock inside you and it’s not until you feel Shawn’s hand sliding up your thigh that you realize he’s saying something.

“One more, baby. Can you give me one more?” he almost sounds like he’s pleading for it, and to be honest, he very well may be. There’s a trail of kisses he leaves all over your stomach again as his hands work your thighs.

“I’m gonna need a minute,” you breathe out as he continues. A hand is slowly making its way up your thigh before his fingers graze your swollen lips, making you whimper. He ducks his head down between your legs again to make a long, tortuous swipe up your pussy that makes you wriggle under him. He slips one finger inside you, making you shudder but he leaves it there for a while before he pushes the second one in. Ever so slowly, he starts to slide his fingers in and out of you.

Words can’t find you at the moment because you’re too fucked out to form them. The pleasure consumes every part of your being as he keeps fingering you, curling them up in the process. Your moans echo throughout the room, along with the slick sound of Shawn fucking you with his fingers. His mouth is on your clit one last time, sucking hard on the nub and you find yourself falling apart again as you scream out. It’s all too much when he helps you ride it out that you have to push him away.

Shawn just watches as you lay there panting and, most importantly, spent. You feel his hand travel up your thigh, but you jerk away still sensitive from the overstimulation.

“Are you okay?” he asks. Your eyes are still closed but you still manage to nod your head.

“Just too much,” you tell him.  _ Way _ too much, but in the best was possible.

Shawn carefully lays by your side, letting his fingers trace up your stomach. He’s enjoying the way you shudder and gasp at the touch. His lips ghost over the shell of your ear before making way to your lips.

“Was it it worth it, though?” he whispers against your lips. You laugh at the absurdity of the question as you turn your head to properly look at him.

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, leave a comment, kudos, etc.


End file.
